Obsession
by Lilmissxx
Summary: He could give her endless pleasure, make sure that she accomplished her dreams, heck, he'd even to hunting with her for those creatures she seemed to endlessly blather on about. But he couldn't do any of that until she noticed him. Blaise/Luna smut.


This was written for _Muffin'sback, _who wanted a dark and hot Luna/Blaise.

**Hope it's okay!**

_Disclaimer: Not my characters._

_**Warning: Dub-con, smut.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Obsession.**

_Writhing bodies, searing touches._

_Her crying out his name in both desperation and pleasure..._

Blaise awoke with a start, the images from his dream still embedded in his mind. He sat up groaning in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. Tossing the blankets off his body, he hissed as the cool air reached his erection, causing it to deflate slightly. Looking over at his alarm clock he saw that it was almost time to awaken anyway so grabbed his towel and made his way to the bathroom.

As he was lathering his hair his eyes closed almost involuntarily, and he was bombarded with memories of porcelain skin and long blonde hair. Shutting his eyes tighter together he felt his cock harden, so brought a hand down from his hair to deal with the problem.

Taking his cock in a firm grasp, he started to pump it quickly and harshly allowing his lustful thoughts to cascade through his body like the water down his back.

_Milky white skin, intertwined fingers._

_The feeling of wholeness he could only get with her._

It didn't take long.

He cleaned and dried himself quickly, making his way to the Great Hall as per usual - fully intending to eat his fill before the long day ahead. So lost was he in his thoughts however, that he didn't see the person coming the other way.

Apparently, neither did she.

They collided and both fell to the floor, Blaise twisting them both so that he bore the brunt of the impact. She landed on his chest, legs splayed across his hips and hands clutching his arms in surprise. It was only after this had occurred that Blaise realised whom he had crashed into.

Luna.

His eyes narrowed and darkened, searing her with an expression of pure heat. She however, seemed oblivious and stared at him with wide eyes, before scrambling off him and standing up, laughing shakily. Blaise clambered slowly to his feet and handed her bag back, fingertips brushing hers sensually. Her eyes widened fractionally and darted up to meet his. She all but snatched her bag away and ran into the Great Hall, long hair sweeping out behind her. Blaise smirked, his eyes following her.

They darkened in anger as he saw Luna greet her boyfriend with an airy hug and a quick kiss. If looks could kill, then her boyfriend would have been slaughtered mercilessly over a thousand times.

At least.

Blaise made his way to his house table, and grudgingly put food on his plate, never ceasing to watch the ethereal beauty that had ensnared his mind. He memorised her actions, eyes constantly flickering over her – filled with lust, jealousy and something much darker.

Obsession.

He was trying to bide his time, but his control was constantly slipping, balanced on a knife's edge. One wrong move and the tether would snap, unleashing a dangerous beast unto the world. And more importantly, unto Luna.

Blaise growled with annoyance. He didn't want to hurt her. Not in the slightest. _Well, _he reconsidered with a feral smirk, _not in a way she wouldn't enjoy_. He only wanted her to see sense. See that being with him would be so much more fulfilling than being with that _twat_ of a bloke. He could give her endless pleasure, make sure that she accomplished her dreams, heck, he'd even to hunting with her for those creatures she seemed to endlessly blather on about. But he couldn't do any of that until she noticed him.

His lips curled up into a dark smile. It was time to act.

* * *

He started off with small things. Accidentally bumping into her when she was coming out of his classes; locating and giving back her lost items. Then he brushed against her ever-so slightly when somebody thundered past her and nearly bowled her over. Slowly but surely he snaked his way into Luna's life. And she was oblivious to the whole thing.

Blaise growled menacingly. It had been four months since he had begun to very slowly seduce Luna, and he was tired with her not getting his signals. She was still with that fucking _useless_ boyfriend of hers, and there was not a damn thing that Blaise could do about it.

Standing up suddenly, he raised his arms behind his head and stretched languidly, his mind brimming with darkness as it edged closer to the forefront of his mind, slowly seeping into his strategies. He sat down again with a grunt and gazed out over the field, leaning gracefully against a tree.

Upon seeing Luna walk into his vision Blaise straightened up a little and tensed, biding his time until he could think rationally about how to approach her. All rational thoughts and capabilities shut down however, when her boyfriend followed behind her and drew her into a deep kiss.

Whatever tenuous hold Blaise had over his control had been pushed too far. The fraying ends had finally met, and his leash snapped as he let loose a snarl of anger. Black clouded his mind, and his heart focussed solely on one thing.

Her.

He stormed over to where the couple were kissing. Quickly stunning the boyfriend, he grabbed Luna and hoisted her over his shoulder. She was as light as a feather and – luckily for him – not too strong, so he could put up with her kicks and punches quite easily. Her screaming however, was proving to be a bit of a problem. He turned his face and growled at her darkly. She let out a small whimper, but wisely stayed silent.

Blaise knew that he couldn't move very far with her without being detected, so hurried to the closeness place with cover. The Forbidden Forest. His eyes scanned the area quickly, and he marched on, until he reached the perfect spot.

They had arrived at a clearing surrounded by trees. Blaise quickly deposited Luna and warded the area, weaving the air with dark magic to prevent anyone from entering.

And, more importantly, to prevent Her from getting out.

When he turned around Luna was crouching by a tree, dried tear tracks carved glistening lines down her pale face, her eyes were wide and expression fearful. Blaise heart stopped for a couple of beats.

Achingly slowly, he faced her and began to step closer. Luna whimpered and attempted to back away even more – but quickly found herself unable to.

She was astonished when he knelt down beside her and cupped her cheek, thumb wiping away any remnants of the tears she hadn't realised she had shed. She gave a small sniff, and he disarmed her further by giving her a small smile.

His eyes were full of turmoil, and blue clashed with blue as their gazes locked together, each finding themselves unable to look away.

Blaise let out a breath slowly and caressed her face delicately, eye becoming unfathomable to read. He hushed her almost inaudible sobs and continued to just stare at her. Luna merely sat there, tensed as if preparing for a fight. She swallowed visibly, and licked her lips out of anxiety, watching his gaze trace the movement as if it was he who was marking them. He leant in slightly, tilting his head and regarding her thoughtfully.

It was she who broke the silence first.

"Why me?" he almost looked startled at hearing her voice, before closing his eyes and allowing the whisper of breath wash over him like a lullaby. He opened his eyes sleepily to look at her again.

"How could it not be?" His voice was husky, and sent a small shiver down Luna's spine. "Your beauty, innocence, intellect..." the words trailed off and became lost on the wind. Luna had to wet her lips again.

"But why now? Why could you not have taken me to one side and talked to me?" His expression suddenly became ferocious; eyes hard as he growled throatily.

"Because you wouldn't fucking pay _attention_! I've tried for months to get you to notice me. _Months_! But you were completely oblivious. So.." the corner of his mouth tilted up in a jaded smile, "I've had to resort to... unorthodox methods." He swooped upon her and kissed her. Luna's eyes grew wider and she let out a surprised squeak, thereby allowing her mouth to be plundered by his. His tongue was restless, ravishing her mouth almost violently before slowing down and sensually caressing her tongue. Luna let out a ghost of a moan before allowing her eyes to fall shut. Blaise pulled away from her softly, chuckling inaudibly when she subconsciously tried to follow.

He regarded her again, eyes half-lidded and lips full and bruised. Her eyes were misting over with the beginnings of lust and Blaise felt his groin stir, head falling back as he groaned.

Coaxing Luna to stand up he pressed her against the tree and kissed her again, this time allowing triumph to surge through him as he felt her tongue dance shyly with his own. He released her captive lips and ghosted a trail down her neck, her head falling to the side to allow him better access. Smirking against her neck he bit into her skin, marking her. She cried out in pain and tried to push him off, but he suckled relentlessly and soon soothed the burning skin with his tongue.

To distract her he made his way back up along the same path, lips caressing her skin lightly whilst his hands reached for the top button of her shirt. It slid open with ease, and he placed his lips against her ear whilst softly stroking her neck with his thumb.

"Your skin fuels my desire Luna. You have no idea how long I have craved this for: soft, supple skin that just begs to be marked. Can you feel the light burning sensation? I've marked you as mine now. And I will never let another man touch you again. Is that clear?" his words had taken on a sinister undertone, but Luna was helpless as his breath washed over her ear, voice sending a sliver of heat directly to her groin, which had begun to ache.

By now Blaise had undone all of the buttons on her shirt, and pulled it open slightly, allowing himself more access to her bra. His hand paused on her breast and he licked the shell of her ear before repeating his sentence in a growl.

"I said. Is. That. Clear?" Luna swallowed again, attempting to ease her dry throat to splutter out the words he wanted to hear. She settled for nodding her head slightly. Blaise hissed his pleasure.

"Yes. Good. Now we can begin." He dragged his face to meet hers and kissed her, hands trailing a blazing path down Luna's body. They were everywhere, caressing her face; clasping her neck; fingers dancing across her collarbone before roughly pulling down her bra cups and grabbing her breasts, fondling them agilely, fingertips moving to pinch her nipple until they were puckered for more reasons than just the cool air.

Luna moaned in pleasure as responded, her hands twining themselves into Blaise's hair and pulling his head back lightly to kiss his larynx, feeling it bob as he moaned his pleasure. One of his hands relinquished control of her chest and ventured south, scarcely brushing against her skin. Luna arched her back into his touch to simply _feel_ more. Her voice was reduced to pleadings in his ear. Blaise chuckled darkly.

His fingertips travelled past her thigh before retracing its steps, pulling up her skirt as he did so. He could see the damp patch on her underwear, and rubbed his finger along it quickly, feeling his cock harden further, threatening to burst his button fly. Luna's soft babbling continued whilst raking her fingernails gently down his back. He hissed in pleasure, yanking down her underwear and kicking apart her ankles in one swift move.

Luna bucking her hips and keened softly, wanting the friction that Blaise wouldn't give her. He quirked his lips in a semblance of a cmile and undid his trousers quickly, his other hand caressing Luna's glistening lips. Groaning at feeling how wet she was, he quickly thrust two fingers inside of her to see if she was ready for him. Poised at her entrance, he brushed a lock of hair from her forhead, before gently whispering to her,

"You're mine. Only mine to touch; taste; feel. The only one who will make you come. Remember that." And with that he withdrew his fingers and thrust inside her.

Luna let out a loud cry of fufilment, joined by Blaise's also. Leaving her sufficient time to adjust, he withdrew and thrust in again, burying himself inside her. Her walls were pulsing around him, drawing him further in. He moaned sharply with every thrust he made.

Due to his toying with her it wasn't long before her body clenched around his. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders, leaving red crescents in their place, and her body attempted to draw him in further.

Blaise let out an almighty roar as she tightened around him like a vice, spilling his seed into her in great bursts, jerking wildly until he had completely emptied himself, and drew her into his arms, collapsing them both to the ground, sated.

She turned towards him sleepily, wrapping an arm around his waist, Blaise smirked in triumph.

At long last, she was his.

**End.**

**26/08/10**


End file.
